Magic in the Stars
by screamingninja198
Summary: There's nothing left in Ginny's life, no job, boyfriend, not even a decent hobby. Her life has been reduced to nothing. That is, until a mysterious man with a blue box somehow shows up in her flat one night...
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea while writing a weird 20-fandom crossover with a friend. It was a fun idea, so i decided to write it. 11 and Ginny just seem like they would go together nicely though. I decided to give it a go. Let's see how that goes.**

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch in her flat, just staring at the wall. What better was there to do? Not go to work, she had lost her job two days ago. _There's just not enough money_. These words she repeated in her head, this excuse they made for firing her. But she knew why. She had a tendency to intimidate customers. Not like she could help it, she's a naturally aggressive person. The shop's probably better off without her anyway. Not that she actually wanted to work there in the first place; she was desperate to find work after she was rejected by the Hollyhead Harpies. She was devastated when she found out. Harry had tried on multiple occasions to cheer her up, only making things worse because they had broken things off about a week before she was rejected. Things just weren't going to work between them; they had both known it for awhile.

With a flick of her wand, the television was on, tuned into the local news station. She stared blank-mindedly at the glowing screen and it wasn't until the doorbell rang that she gained consciousness of the world around her. Scrambling to her feet, she dragged herself to the door. It was a man in a brown uniform with a package. She lightened up with the thought of a package for her. Eagerly signing the paper, she dismissed the man and, with a new-found skip in her step, made her way back to the couch. The brown packaging on the box didn't stay there long; she ripped it off and opened the package inside. It was a golden wand stand. _A wand stand? What?_

She noticed a little note inside the box, it was from Ron.

_Ginny-_

_I really didn't notice how pointless this was until after I bought it. It just seemed like the thing to get, though. I guess you can use it for times when you're not using your wand like when you're sleeping or something. That way you always know where it is. I guess it's not that pointless after all. So, happy birthday! Twenty-three already, where have the years gone? I'm sorry I'm not there to share this day with you, and if you'd like to know, Hermione and I are having a wonderful time in New York. You should go sometime, you'd like it here. And I'm sorry about your job, I'm sure you'll find another one, even better! I hope you have a wonderful birthday!_

_With love,_

_Ron_

Right. Her birthday. That's today, isn't it? She was too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice. Rubbish birthday this turned out to be. No family, no job, no boyfriend, not even so much as a phone call. It was as if she had just fallen off the face of the planet and not a single person had taken notice.

She took her new shiny wand stand and put it on her bedside table, the only place it could possibly be used. A nice, hot shower would do her nicely right about now, taking a bit of the stress of the day away. Stress, in the sense that there was such a lack of anything to do, that it was stressful. Ginny had ended up going to the grocery store only for milk and popcorn, and had stayed there for a total of three hours, roaming up and down the aisles, comparing prices of different foods. She left the store with milk and popcorn. And about thirty other things that she didn't need.

With another flick of her wand, the shower turned on, set to the perfect temperature. It was an older flat, so she'd have to wait a few minutes for the water to get to that perfect temperature. She took this time to water her Irises. They were bought last spring, it now being winter, she was surprised that they had lasted this long. In the way of remembering things like watering plants, she wasn't the best. But now she has nothing else to do but remember. Remembering to water the plants, do her laundry, change the dead light bulb in the coat closet. Nothing but remembering now.

Steam had started pouring out of the bathroom by now, and she had figured it was hot enough. She undressed and slipped under the hot water. It was too hot, nearly to the point of uncomfortable, but it was soothing anyway, and it was just what she needed. For about five minutes, she couldn't do anything but just stand under the near-scorching water. It cleared her mind. She was no longer thinking of her job or her family or Harry. She was in the moment, not happy, but almost at peace.

When she had finished, she wrapped up in a towel and headed straight out of the bathroom on a course to her bedroom. She opened the bathroom door and ran smack into someone. Startled, she let out a yelp and took a step back. She looked at the intruder. All she could quickly register was a rather prominent bow-tie There was no waiting to gather her thoughts before she started yelling.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" If the neighbors were sleeping, they're awake by now. She stared at him with crazy, angry eyes, backing up slowly back into the bathroom.

"Hello! I was wondering who lived here. I'm the Doctor. And I'm terribly sorry I landed here, I think I was blown a bit off course." The strange man smiled at here and proceeded down the hallway.

"Whoa." Ginny grabbed her wand off the counter and marched out of the bathroom, still in her towel, following him. "First of all, what do you mean 'landed'? How did you just 'land' in my flat?"

The man turned around, facing her, and ended up looking down the length of a short, elegantly carved stick. He surveyed it and saw it as no immediate harm. "Right. Sorry. The TARDIS landed here, I was actually aiming for a small planet in the Andromeda galaxy, not too far off, but then again, why is it always earth that I'm always blown away to? Of all the places in the universe, it's always this puny little planet that's always calling my name. Not meaning offence, I love it here. Anyway, enough about me, exactly whose flat have I the pleasure to visit on this fine day?"

"Th irrelevant." She raised her voice, crazed look still in her eyes she pointed her wand right at him. "Now, WHO. ARE. YOU?"

"We've been through this before, do keep up. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor WHO?" She asked, demanding.

"Just the Doctor, need there be more?" He turned on his heel and headed to the living room. There, standing before them, was a large blue box with the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" across the top.

"Merlin's beard, what the hell is that and how did you manage to get it into my flat?" She stared at this curious box sitting in her living room, pointing her wand at it with angry curiosity.

"It's my TARDIS, short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine and allows me to go anywhere in the universe, occasionally other universes," He added with a brief lost look in his eye, "In any period of time."

"A _time machine_? You're joking." She laughed. "There's no such thing! Even if there was, the Ministry would never allow it; they especially wouldn't let lunatics like you get a hold of that type of technology!"

"You think I'm joking?" He stared at her, half-amazed.

"Yes, yes I do." She said, suppressing a laugh.

"Then I'll have to show you. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not in particular. I'm not going anywhere with you! You're mad." She turned and walked toward her bedroom.

"You haven't even given me a chance! Come with me and you'll see!" He walked after her.

"I'm done giving things a chance! They always disappoint me one way or another! Plus, say you do have some sort of 'time machine', if and when the Ministry catches you, I _don't_ want to be a part of it!"

"Who is this 'Ministry' you keep going on about?"

"Oh don't be so daft! The Ministry of Magic? There's no way a muggle could've gotten that box into this flat as quick as you did! What did you use, a shrinking charm? Easy. Why are you here?"

"Magic? This is London, Earth, 2013, how could I have missed this entire aspect of existence? Are you saying that there are witches and wizards living among humans?" He asked, his face a cross between curiosity and amazement.

"You're a muggle, aren't you? You can't be. Oh my god what have I done?" She steps backward, confused of who exactly this man is. Not a wizard, she's fairly certain, but she's not quite sure what he is, definitely not the average muggle.

"That must be a wand of some sort." He said, eyeing her wand that she had lowered earlier.

She raised it up again, aiming right at his face, "Yes. And I'm still not afraid to use it!"

He looked genuinely amused, a large smile planted right on his face. "Can you do a spell? Move something, or set something on fire? This is quite fascinating!"

She did not return his amusement, and she was yelling again, "I WANT TO KNOW EXACTLY WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

"I told you, I'm only here by mistake, I didn't mean to land here, I was on my way to-"

"A different galaxy," She interrupted, "So I heard before."

He looked into her eyes, for the first time seeing sadness and loneliness behind them, all masked with a coat of anger. She seemed like she needed that something in her life, something like a Doctor.

"Come with me. You can see how truly amazing it is out there." He looked into those sorrowful eyes with a plea.

She stared back into his eyes; eyes that she could see were older than they looked. Eyes that have seen more that they seem to have seen. _Ancient eyes._ She saw in his eyes what she saw in herself. Loneliness. Then a realization hit her.

"I'm in a towel." She said, looking down, suddenly conscious of her attire, or lack thereof.

"Right. Well, by all means, change if you must!"

"Fine. I'll come with you. Just wait a here a minute." She quickly fled to her room, frantically searching her drawers with new-found adrenaline. She found simple jeans and a light blue blouse, threw them on and casually walked out of her room, as if she was in no rush to make it to the living room.

She approached him, her flaming hair still wet from the shower, as he offered her his hand. A strange trust begged her to take it. And she does. He smiles and pulls her through the doors of the blue box.

He's surprised to see that she doesn't look the least bit shocked when she sees the interior.

"Oh, must be an undetectable extension charm, clever, I've never seen it used in this sense before. No, wait a minute, what am I talking about, you're not a wizard. How in the hell did you manage this? No one else has this type of technology!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what there is out there. More than even you're magical brain can imagine." He said, almost teasingly.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, Mr. Time Traveler, show me the universe."

* * *

**Author's notes: If you liked it, i love reviews! So review if you liked it, even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. And tell me how you like 11/Ginny pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your suggestions! And reviews! This is ACTUALLY the next chapter so yay! I finally got around to it. Reviews make me happy and the more that come in, the faster the next chapter will be up. I'm sorry that this one took so long to get up, i don't think that'll happen again. So, in the way of the story, Ginny may seem a little ooc at times, and i may have exaggerated her aggressiveness a tad, and i know that Ginny wouldn't be 23 in 2013, but oh well who cares, just go with it and pretend because it's fanfiction and we pretend with this stuff. There were a few typos in the last chapter. Oops. Ya so, enjoy chapter 2! (It may be a tad shorter than the last)

* * *

"So, magic!" The Doctor turned to Ginny with an eager expression on his face. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this idea of magic. He wanted to know how this society these people apparently built for themselves functions, and how long they've been around for. But most of all, he wanted to know more of this girl that was now walking around the inside of his TARDIS, looking curiously at all the controls.

She looked up, nearly mirroring the interest displayed on the Doctor's face. She smiled as she walked to where he was standing. "So, time travel!"

"And space!" He added, throwing his hands in the air with an excited grin on his face.

"And space…" She echoed as she strolled past him, gliding a finger across the console. "So, are you going to take me somewhere?"

"Actually, I would love to take you somewhere. But, I am far too curious momentarily of this whole 'wizards' thing." He really was, and he wasn't sure whether he actually wanted to take her with him until he knew exactly what she was. Well, of course he _wanted _to take her with him, there were just a few things needing sorted out first.

"So you invite me to come with you, and then deny me what you offer after I accept it? You're very hospitable." She said in a nearly offended tone of voice.

"No, of course not. I just need some information before we leave. Magic? I've seen many forms of magic but none quite like you." He was insisting.

"Yeah, it's quite interesting. But you know what? So is being a time-traveler. I'll start talking when you start traveling." She gave him a look, challenging him.

He stared back at her, expression changing from appreciating her sassiness, to being angered at the lack of information she was conveying. He picked an emotion and stuck with it. "Okay, fine. Where do you want to go? Forward or backwards? Earth or space?"

"Well, I've had just about enough of earth right now, take me somewhere in the great beyond!"

"Space then!" He pulled a lever, flipped a switch, pressed two buttons then flipped another switch. "And we're off!"

The TARDIS lurched upward and Ginny let out a surprised laugh as they sped off into space. Seconds after the excitement had begun, it ended. The Doctor skipped to the doors and quickly turned around and stood right in front of them.

"Just to warn you, I'm going to open the doors, and it's not going to be earth. Ok? Ok."

Ginny looked at him with giddy excitement.

He swung open the doors and before them was space. Planets swung around them in an unknown solar system and billions of stars twinkled in the distance.

"Welcome to space. Not much of a jump, I know, and I guess it's just a solar system so it could be from any time frame so I guess it's not going to be that believable of a time machine if we just journey to distant galaxies. SO! Next is time travel. But," He said, shutting the TARDIS doors, "Now that I've shown you what exactly this box can do, someone's a witch and still hasn't proven it. So, the TARDIS isn't going anywhere until you do something."

"What, just do a spell or something? Why do I have to prove it?"

"Just do something, it can't be that hard."

"Hmm…" Ginny thought. "Why do you wear a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool, that's why. Why do you a-"

"Incendio!" Ginny cut him off, and fire came shooting out of her wand. The Doctor looked down to vaguely see what he assumed to be his bowtie on fire. He panicked and quickly untied what was now burning to a crisp, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, looking quite offended.

"You asked for magic. Ask, and you shall receive."

"Yeah, well, why pick on the bowtie? What did it ever do to you?"

"The attempted fashion statement was hurting my brain, it had to go." She said with an unapologetic expression.

"I have extras you know." He said, trying to regain the higher ground.

"Really? Interesting." She said as she took out her wand once more. "Accio bowties!"

From one of the hallways leading off of the console room, a large, sphere-shaped pile of fabric came whizzing across the room before stopping right in front of Ginny. "Confringo!" She shouted, and the whole lot caught fire in a rather explosive manner.

"Noo!" The Doctor shouted as he watched his once lively bunch of bowties decrease to nothing but ashes. He stood horrified as he stared at what was left of them. Appalled, he turned to Ginny with pain in his face. "Why?"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. One day, you might get a new one. So, are we done with the magic presentation?"

"Fine. But I'm choosing where we're going!" He flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons, and a few seconds later the Doctor ran out the doors. Ginny followed close after him.

Ginny stared at her new surroundings, quite surprised. "Doctor, why are we in a department shop?"

"Maybe because someone blew up all my bowties!" He shouted at her as they made their way to the men's section. "Now, because I'm nice and forgiving, I'll let you pick out the new one."

"That's more like a punishment."

"Maybe that's the point. Ah," He said, entering the right section. "Here we are. Ok, pick one."

Ginny's eyes immediately fell on one in particular. It was a simple brown color, but covered in kittens. "Yes, I think this one!" She said, holding it up to him.

"Perfect! Let's go check out." They made their way up to the cashier just to find that no one was there. Indeed, no one was anywhere. This was certainly odd.

Ginny looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. The shop is definitely open." They both walked toward the open doors of the store. Outside was a mall. All the stores seemed to be open, but there were no people.

Ginny looked out into the empty mall. "We should see about this."

She walked out of the store, bowtie still in hand, and walked around the building. Looking up, she counted five extra levels towering over her. Looking forward, the mall seemed endless.

"Doctor, why would such a large mall be abandoned?"

"I don't know, but I don't think there's a friendly answer."

They crept through the expansive building for ten more minutes, finding more stores that seemed to be open but without a soul in sight.

"Doctor," Ginny asked, "Was that department store on earth? I'm not recognising any of the shop names."

"I don't _actually_ know." He said thoughtfully. "I should pay more attention to these types of things, shouldn't I?"

"You really should. Where else are you going to get us lost to?"

Suddenly, before they moved any further forward, they were surrounded by a thick, purple gas. The Doctor weakly shouted Ginny's name, but it was no use, they were both gone seconds after he had opened his mouth.


End file.
